A Cold Summer's Night
by batmanexpert229
Summary: Hello everyone this is my first ever fan fiction about the characters we all love Midoriya & Ochaco! It describes a story of how they tell one another their love on a cold summer night. It has a sense of compassion, as well as love I hope you all enjoy and give me feedback so I can do better!


A Cold Summer's Night

By batmanexpert229 a story of love, and compassion for Midoriya and Ochaco

It was the month of June; school was coming to an end for the break to begin at UA. Midoriya finally finished his last homework assignment and turned it into Mr. Izawa and he said, "Alright Mr. Izawa this is my last homework assignment for the break I hope it fits up to your expectations." After that he sent Midoriya back to the dorms for the day, Ochaco was in the back staring at Midoriya without him noticing and thinking to herself, "Oh my gosh he's so cool always getting his assignments done early and on time, I'm nothing compared to him." He then suddenly noticed before he left for the dorms and saw Ochaco was looking at him and Midoriya freaked out because he was in love with her, without Ochaco knowing so he was embarrassed and walked away back to the dorms.

Class had finally ended for the Day and Ochaco went back to her room to pack for her Family's summer trip they we're taking to the beach in the state of Massachusetts; little did she know her trip was going to take an interesting turn, Midoriya was going to the same beach with his mother and father and she was completely unaware, she thought to herself "Hmm, let's see I have my suit packed, clothes, and everything I need to be clean." She then gathered her things and suddenly her and Midoriya met eyes and she said, "Oh hey Deku, what are you doing for summer break." Their eyes we're in proximity of each other's they both blushed and Midoriya answered, "I'm taking a trip to the beach with my mother and father." Ochaco replied, "Oh, me too well I hope you enjoy your trip!" And he said the same. Little did they know as fate was closing in, they would have an encounter of a lifetime on a special night.

Ochaco started to think to herself, "Oh my goodness… That was so embarrassing being locked with his eyes, but I really liked it…" She had been love with Midorya for so long but never had the full guts to tell him, as was the same for him. Midoriya was in his room packing his things and thought to himself, "Oh that was so embarrassing… our eyes they met… I enjoyed every second, I just don't know how to tell her how I feel." He packed and left just as she did on that day it was June 9th. Now both Midoriya an Ochaco left UA for the summer and headed to their parents and all of them headed to Massachusetts for the summer to one of its biggest beaches. The beach they arrived at was Sandy Neck Beach, filled with luscious forests, sand dunes, and plenty of places to explore each family had rented a beach house not that far from one another and somehow just did not notice.

When Midoryia and his parents arrived at the beach it was the date of June 11, from Japan it was a two-day connecting flight, so they arrived on that day. Midoriya was in awe and said, "Wow this place is HUGE!, Mom & Dad can I explore the beach?" He asked with much enthusiasm and his mother replied, "Sure honey, just be back in time for dinner." So Midoriya went off. Ochaco and her family had coincidently arrived on that same day just later. Now when they arrived at the house they had rented, Ochaco was in awe of the beauty of Sandy Neck Beach, it just made her fell at peace. Ochaco asked, "Hey Mom and Dad can I go explore?" They replied, "Sure honey just come back around dinner." So Ochaco went not knowing Midoriya was just steps away, but they missed each other just by enough not seeing one another until the next day.

The date was June 12th, it was a new day for both the families and they had different events going on so unfortunately fate did not lead Midoriya or Ochaco until that night. Midoriya was eating dinner with his family and decided to ask to go out for a walk, and his parents let him so off he went, as did Ochaco, so she went as well and then that's when fate took its course. Midoriya an Ochaco were walking in the same direction when, they bumped into each other apologizing to one another and Ochaco screamed, "Deku? What are you doing here?" and it was so loud and high pitched she was embarrassed. He replied, "Ochaco? I could ask the same to you?" Both now realized they travelled to the same beach as fate had taken a turn, something sparked; it was cold suddenly and the sun started to set. Beach weather is unpredictable sometimes, you just can't see it. Midoriya was embarrassed at the way they bumped into each other, and said "Ochaco I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that." He looked at her eyes and realized how beautiful she just looked with her brown hair, and stunning brown eyes. As Midoriya suddenly looked a her she blushed and was as red as a tomato. She somehow though in return locked into his beautiful eyes and realized just how strong her feelings were for him. Ochaco replied to his comment and said, "No it's okay, Deku I have something to tell you that I have kept hidden for a long time… I love you." As that came out Midoriya reacted with silence and then replied, "Ochaco… I love you too, I just never had the guts to tell you because I was afraid, afraid of losing you someone who is the most special girl I have ever met." All of a sudden she burst into tears and Midoriya reacted in his normal way of nervousness, and said "Did I do something wrong?" And she replied, "No, I am just so glad I could finally tell you how I felt and knowing you have returned my feelings brings me great joy." A cold ocean breeze suddenly came upon them and they held each other tight. After all this time they spent together they resurfaced memories of how much time they have had, and all of it brought them great joy. Sitting their holding each other it was a cold summer night, beautiful sunset, ocean breeze, and newfound compassion together.

The rest of the summer flew by in an instant, and school had once again started for a new semester. But with that coming, Ochaco and Midoriya we're ready to face whatever is ahead for them! The whole class realized something happened between Midoriya and Ochaco and they didn't know what but, soon cheered in great awe as they saw they were together finally! That summer will always be one to remember for the both of them, that cold night they stayed together and enjoyed the sunset on a beautiful beach with compassion for one another and newfound love! Always they will have each other no matter how fate unfolds, they'll take it on together!


End file.
